Capture of Wild Ancient Dragon Policy
Guidelines on the Capture of Wild Ancient Dragons The purpose of this announcement is to publicly outline the official ruling which is being enacted immediately to promote what SOE will consider the fair capture of a Wild Ancient Dragon or any Dragon that spawns based on similar mechanics including but not limited to other rare Dragons, public event spawns, and any other contested Dragon capture. Also, you will find our official stance on “tagging” and “selling” of Ancient Dragons. These are topics that come up repeatedly over time, and based on player feedback, we are implementing these policies. Dragon spawns in the open world largely follow a first-found, first-tagged, first-captured process. While there is currently no official recognized ownership of the Dragon prior to it being successfully captured, the following rules''' must be observed at all times''' during the capture process: Initiating Capture and Ownership #A player who initiates a tag (tag is established by being the player who first deals damage against the ancient) in the open world against a Dragon with the intent to capture it is allowed to do so without unsolicited interruption from any third parties during the capture process. ##The “ownership” of the initiating player exists until: A) it is captured by themselves, B) a member of their party captures it, C) the tagged player is killed and no party members are nearby, or D) the person travels too far outside the dragon's aggro range and it resets. Regardless of whether the player with the tag chooses to capture it or pass to another player, that player reserves the right to be uninterrupted until they have succeeded, dies, or the dragon resets itself. Slaying a Dragon during the Capture Process No changes will be made to this process unless the slaying of the Dragon can be construed as intentional harassment from a third party. Dragons die frequently during the capture process due to game mechanics and this is by design. However, if a Dragon is intentionally slain during another player’s period of ownership or if it is slain as harassment with intent to grief, disciplinary action may be taken. Harassment during the Capture Process Harassment is a subjective term and will be weighed and reviewed by a GM with each reported case. While some players may have higher or lower sensitivity when it comes to intentional or accidental harassment around the Dragon capture process it’s ultimately up to a GM to make a decision based on fair, unbiased judgment. Harassment occurs when one player intentionally employs unsavory or immoral tactics to dissuade another player from intended enjoyable gameplay. As related to the capture process, harassment commonly manifests in inappropriate verbal communication or threats, training mobs or abusing aggro mechanics to negatively impact the party with the ownership tag, continued slanderous interaction prior to or following the capture event and intentional following or stalking with intent to disrupt a future capture process. Disciplinary action related to Harassment during the Capture Process can include anything from warnings to account suspension with review for banishment. Selling Tagged World Spawns We remain hands-off when interacting with this process however we will provide some guidelines and a few hard rules. #Tagging a world spawned Dragon and attempting to sell ownership to capture in a public medium may occur but is unsupported by GMs. #Players who openly admit attempting to sell or buy a world spawn Dragon forfeit traditional “Ownership” status and protections during the capture process as stated in the section above. #If any goods or in-game gold is agreed upon during an exchange, that agreement will be enforced by GMs based on it being a trade negotiation unrelated to the capturing of the Dragon. This means that players are not allowed to intentionally scam another player by offering a tag but denying the service after payment has been received. #It is absolutely against the Terms of Service to request payment through Station Cash, Game Cards or any other currency other than in-game currency (gold) or items. #'''Buyers who fail the capture process and end up killing the Dragon on accident will not be supported. '''This is similar to how Dragons that are slain during the capture process are unsupported in general. Source: Capture of Wild Ancient Dragon Policy Category:Community